Gone Fishing
by hurufve
Summary: "Mengapa matahari harus terbenam di hari yang sempurna?". A HunKai Fanfiction. seme!Hun. Inspired by Masha and the Bear and Patrick Star. RnR?


.

.

.

Gone Fishing

A HunKai Fanfiction

Warning : M x M, crack!pair,OOC, AU, typo(s), alur kadang terlalu cepat dan kadang terlalu lambat

Presenting Oh Sehun, and Kim Jongin as the casts

Don't like don't read, okay?

.

.

.

Oh Sehun menghela nafasnya pelan.

Sudah 2 jam penuh ia duduk di sini, sebuah dermaga kecil di danau yang terletak di sebuah desa. Matahari bersinar terik, membuat peluh tak jarang menetes mengaliri pelipisnya. Kaos oblongnya sudah basah oleh keringat. Tenggorokannya kering, dehidrasi. Sehun benar-benar ingin pulang. Tapi perjuangannya akan sia-sia kalau ia pergi begitu saja.

"Sekarang aku jadi tahu, Jong," ujar Sehun sembari menyangga dagunya dengan lengan. Matanya menatap malas kailnya yang tak kunjung bergerak.

"Apa?" Sosok lain di sebelahnya bersuara. Intonasinya pun sama -pelan dan terdengar bosan.

"Penyebab kau menjadi sehitam itu,"Sehun berkata sembari tetap bergeming di tempatnya, mengabaikan kemungkinan adanya sebuah pukulan yang akan menyerangnya dalam waktu dekat.

PLETAK

"Menyebalkan." Jongin kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada kail setelah itu.

Kening Sehun mengernyit tidak terima. Ia menolehkan wajahnya pada Jongin yang baru saja memukul kepalanya dengan keras. Sial, ini sakit sekali. "Aku tidak menyukaimu, Jongin."

Jongin terlihat memutar bola matanya. "Aku juga."

Keadaan menjadi sunyi setelah itu. Matahari bersinar semkain terik, membuat peluh menetes semakin deras dari tubuh mereka. Kening mereka terus berkerut -sebuah refleks untuk menghindarkan mata mereka dari sinar matahari yang menyilaukan. Jongin bosan. Sedangkan Sehun putus asa.

"Sudahlah. Aku mau pulang saja."

Jongin bergeming, tidak peduli. Lagipula, ada tidaknya Sehun tidak berpengaruh baginya.

"Aku tidak mau kulit mulusku berubah menjadi seperti mu," ujar Sehun sembari mulai mengemasi peralatan memancingnya.

"..."

"Hitam, jelek."

Kening Jongin berkerut tidak suka. Ia sontak menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap tajam manik Sehun. Aura gelapnya menguar, hampir mengalahkan terik matahari yang menyebar luas. Matanya menyiratkan sebuah kekesalan yang mendalam pada Sehun yang sangat menyebalkan.

Tanpa rasa bersalah, Sehun masih terus mengemasi peralatan memancingnya, hanya saja kailnya masih ia biarkan di tempat -berjaga-jaga kalau tiba-tiba saja ada keajaiban dan kailnya bergerak. Anggap saja Sehun tidak peka, karena memang itulah kenyataannya.

"Aku benar-benar membencimu, Sehun." Jongin berkata pelan, namun tajam menusuk, ada geraman kecil di antaranya.

"Apa? Iya, iya. Aku juga sangat membencimu, Jongin." Sehun berkata seolah ia sedang malas berbicara dengan Jongin. Sok sibuk, bahasa gampangnya.

Jongin kembali menggeram pelan. Matanya berkilat marah. Sangat menyeramkan. Tapi Jongin berusaha meredamnya. Ia menarik nafas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya pelan-pelan. "Sehun-ah, kau gerah 'kan?" tanya Jongin sembari memasang senyum tipisnya.

"Menurutmu?" Sehun balik bertanya, cuek. Ia berdiri setelah mengambil kailnya yang tak kunjung bergerak dan berbalik, bersiap untuk berjalan pulang. "Sudah sangat jelas, kalau kau bisa melihat," ucap Sehun menyebalkan, sembari membungkuk dan mengambil perlatan memancingnya di lantai dermaga.

Jongin menarik seringai tipisnya.

Dengan penuh kekuatan, ia mengakat sebelah kaki Sehun ke atas, membuat Sehun kehilangan kesimbangan dan hampir terjatuh, jika Jongin tidak menahannya.

"Yya! Apa yang kau lakukan, Jongin?!"

"Aku hanya ingin mebuatmu tidak gerah lagi, Sehun. Jadi kau bisa tetap tinggal, menemaniku." Jongin tertawa setan setelah mengucapkan kalimatnya. "Kau mau 'kan?"

Sehun mendelik tidak setuju. Yang benar saja, ia tidak mau berenang bersama ikan-ikan amis di danau. "Aku akan membunuhmu, kalau sampai kau melepasku, Jong!"

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar." Jongin berkata dengan wajah -sok- tanpa dosanya.

BYUR

"Hahaha. Bagaimana? Segar bu-"

BYUR

"Hahaha. Bagaimana? Menyegarkan bukan?" Kalau tadi Jongin yang bicara, sekarang Sehun. Sehun terlihat senang sekali setelah menarik kaki Jongin yang menggantung di dermaga tadi.

Jongin terlihat kesal. Wajahnya merengut. Membuatnya terlihat tidak enak untuk dilihat. "Dasar menyebalkan!" teriak Jongin sambil memukulkan air danau pada Sehun yang masih sibuk tertawa setan.

"Kau yang menyebalkan!" Sehun balas berteriak, sembari berenang menjauh dari Jongin, menghindari pukulan-pukulan air yang ditujukan padanya.

Jongin semakin kesal. "Aku tidak menyukaimuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

"Aku jugaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Jongin masih bergeming di tempatnya sembari bersedekap -menunjukkan betapa kesalnya ia. Sedangkan Sehun mulai menepi, kembali ke dermaga dan naik kembali ke sana.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin pulang bersamaku?"

"Tidak," jawab Jongin, singkat dan jelas.

"Ya sudah," kemudian Sehun berlalu dengan baju basah kuyupnya, membuat jejak dengan tetes air yang terjatuh dari pakaiannya, meninggalkan Jongin yang masih berada di air dan menatapnya kesal.

"Jangan harap aku akan membagi hasil tangkapanku denganmu nanti!"

"Terserah," jawab Sehun tak peduli, sembari terus berjalan.

"Jangan harap aku mau berbagi kamar denganmu lagi nanti malam!"

"Biar saja."

"Jangan harap aku mau bicara denganmu lagi nanti!"

Kali ini Sehun menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menoleh, menatap Jongin dengan tatapan ragunya. "Kau yakin?"

Jongin membuang wajahnya, lalu berkata dengan ketus, "Tentu saja."

"Itu kau bicara." Sehun tertawa remeh, lalu berlalu pergi dan meninggalkan Jongin yang terlihat semakin kesal.

"Yya! Oh Sehun!" Jongin mulai berenang ke tepian dan segera berlari setelah ia sampai di tanah. Setelah jaraknya sudah cukup dekat dengan Sehun, ia menahan bahunya, mencegahnya untuk melangkah lebih jauh. "Kau harus tanggung jawab!"

"Apa?" reaksi Sehun flat, datar.

"Bajuku jadi basah kuyup karenamu!"

"Aku juga."

Jongin bingung mau berkata apa lagi. Ia berpikir keras, mencoba mencari kesalahan yang Sehun perbuat padanya barusan. "Tapi-"

"Kau yang memulai, ingat?" potong Sehun, cepat.

"Tapi aku tidak akan memulainya kalau saja kau tidak mengolokku tadi!"

"Itu namanya kau berlebihan."

"Tapi-"

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku hanya akan balas mengolok."

"Tapi kan kau-"

"Sudahlah. Aku mau pulang saja."

"Tapi-" Jongin memegang erat lengan Sehun yang basah oleh air danau. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, lalu menggumam pelan, "Bagaimanapun juga, ini salahmu."

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. Lalu perhatiannya mendadak teralih pada kail Jongin yang masih berada di ujung dermaga, yang perlahan mulai bergerak.

Kail Jongin bergerak.

Bergerak.

Ya Tuhan!

Itu berarti ada sesuatu yang menyangkut di ujung kail Jongin!

Mata Sehun membelalak, dengan binar di tengahnya. Ia tersenyum lebar sembari menunjuk-nunjuk ujung dermaga yang ada di belakang Jongin. "Jongin, lihat! Ada ikan yang menggigit kailmu!"

Kening Jongin berkerut heran. Ia mulai berpikir pasti Sehun hanya mengada-ada agar ia lengah, lalu Sehun bisa kabur dengan mudah. "Aku tidak percaya."

"Astaga! Lihatlah itu! Cepat, Jong! Jangan sampai ikannya pergi!"

Jongin menggeleng-gelngkan kepalanya. "Kau pikir aku akan semudah itu percaya dengan-"

Karena gregetan, Sehun membalikkan tubuh Jongin cepat.

"ASTAGA!"

Jongin segera berlari menuju ujung dermaga dan menarik kailnya yang entah mengapa terasa berat. "Sehun! Bantu aku!"

Sehun segera berlari menyusul, lalu membantu Jongin dengan menarik kailnya dari belakang tubuh Jongin.

Tarik.

Lepas sebentar.

Tarik.

Lepas sebentar.

Tarik lagi

dan- HAP

Sebuah ikan bandeng yang cukup besar berada tepat di hadapan mereka.

Jongin tersenyum senang, begitu pula dengan Sehun. Keduanya bergeming, masih betah melihat hasil tangkapan mereka. Lengan Sehun masih melingkari pinggang Jongin. Punggung Jongin juga masih menempel di dada Sehun. Dan tangan merekapun masih sama-sama menggenggam kail -dengan cengkaraman Sehun yang kuat pada kedua tangan Jongin.

Keadaan itu bisa saja terus berlangsung kalau saja Jongin tidak berdehem, lalu bergerak untuk melepas ikan tangkapannya agar lepas dari kailnya dan menaruhnya di dalam kaleng di sebelahnya. Sedangkan Sehun melepas rengkuhannya, kemudian membasahi bibirnya, canggung.

"E-eemm.. maaf." Itu Sehun, sembari bangun dari posisinya, berniat kembali pulang.

GREP

Jongin sontak menahan pergelangan tangan Sehun yang sudah mulai berbalik. "Mau ke mana?"

"Pulang, mau ke mana lagi?"

"Jangan!" Jongin bangun dari posisinya. "Kan hari sudah mulai sore, sudah tidak terlalu panas lagi."

Kening Sehun berkerut, bingung. "Lalu?"

"Temani aku memancing lagi.." Jongin menundukkan kepalanya. ".. atau kau mau makan bersamaku?"

"Makan?"

"Hu'um." Jongin mengangguk, lalu melirik kalengnya yang baru saja dihuni seekor ikan bandeng. "Mau yaa?"

Sehun menghela nafasnya pasrah. Jongin memang menyebalkan, tapi mendadak menjadi begitu manis saat memohon, merajuk, atau apalah itu namanya. "Baiklah."

"Yeay!" Jongin bersorak senang, lalu mengambil kalengnya. "Kita bakar saja ya?"

.

Pergi Memancing

.

"Kipas lebih kencang, Sehun!"

Suara Jongin terdengar riang, diselangi tawa-tawa kecil di antaranya. Sehun tersenyum kecil, lalu menuruti kata-kata Jongin untuk mempercepat frekuensi kipasnya.

"Lebih kencang lagi, Sehun!"

Mata Sehun beralih menatap Jongin yang masih tertawa-tertawa kecil. Ia melayangkan tatapan tajamnya, sembari berkata, "Kau pikir tidak capek mengipas seperti ini?"

Jongin sontak menghentikan tawanya, lalu menggerutu pelan, "Kau pikir juga tidak capek memancing ikan sebesar ini?"

Padahal Sehun juga ikut memancing -_-

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, "Apa katamu?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada,"cengir Jongin, sembari menampilkan sederet gigi putihnya. Menampilkan ekspresi palsu yang sudah sering ia perlihatkan selama ia berteman dengan Sehun.

Sehun bersikap tidak peduli. Ia kembali melanjutkan tugasnya untuk mengipas yang sempat terhenti. Namun angin berhembus, membuat asap yang harusnya terbang menjauh dari mereka berubah arah ke wajah Jongin.

"Akh!" Jongin segera menutup matanya yang terasa perih.

Sehun segera melempar kipasnya ke sembarang arah. Ia segera menghadap ke wajah Jongin, lalu menggerakkan tangannya untuk melepas tangan Jongin dari kelopak mata pemuda itu. "Jongin-ah, gwaenchana?"

Jongin masih menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku hanya kelilipan," ujarnya sembari mengucek matanya yang tertutup.

"Aish. Jangan dikucek." Sehun segera menjauhkan tangan Jongin dengan paksa. "Buka matamu."

Jongin membuka matanya sedikit, hanya seperempat. "Perih, Hun," lalu menutup matanya lagi erat-erat. "Aku tidak mau."

"Aish. Merepotkan saja." Sehun segera membuka paksa kelopak mata Jongin dengan kedua jemarinya, membuat mata Jongin terbuka dan ia bisa meniupnya dengan cepat.

Tiup.

Tiup

Tutup.

"Bagaimana?"

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, seolah berbicara pada Sehun bahwa matanya sudah tidak perih lagi.

Sehun tersenyum samar. "Buka yang satunya."

Jongin menurut. Perlahan, ia membuka sebelah matanya yang masih terasa perih. Tidak lebar, hanya setengah. "Cepat, Sehun! Perih."

Sehun sontak segera mendekatkan wajahnya, lalu meniup pelan mata Jongin. Sedetik setelah itu, Sehun menurunkan posisi wajahnya, membuat matanya bisa menatap langsung mata Jongin. Sedangkan Jongin membuka matanya, menangkap manik Sehun yang tepat berada di depan matanya.

Hening.

Tidak ada suara apapun yang terdengar -bahkan deru nafas mereka. Keduanya menahan nafas -entah akibat waktu yang seolah terhenti atau kesadaran mereka yang terhisap oleh manik satu sama lain.

"Ehem." Jongin berdehem untuk kedua kalinya hari ini, membuat Sehun lagi-lagi bertingkah canggung dan berkata maaf.

"Tidak apa."

Keduanya membasahi bibir mereka, canggung. Tak lupa, pandangan mata mereka juga bergerak liar, berusaha menghindari eye contact yang entah mengapa menjadi terasa canggung. Mata jongin juga terus menelusur, hingga retinanya menangkap asap hitam yang mengepul tak wajar di udara.

"ASTAGA! IKANNYA, SEHUN!"

.

Pergi Memancing

.

"Oh, Kenyangnya!"

Jongin tersenyum lebar sembari mengelus perutya yang terlihat menggembung kekenyangan. Matanya melirik Sehun yang sedang bersendawa di sebelahnya.

"Tutupi mulutmu saat bersendawa, Hun!"

Sehun hanya bergumam pelan. Matanya masih memandang lurus pemandangan di hadapannya -matahari yang terbenam di telan danau. "Untung saja ikannya tidak terlalu gosong."

Jongin mengangguk mengiyakan. "Hn. Tapi tetap saja terasa sedikit pahit."

"Benarkah?" Sehun meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di lantai dermaga, membuat lengannya menjadi penyangga tubuhnya. "Siapa ya yang membuatnya gosong?" tanya Sehun, sok tidak tahu apa-apa. Menyindir, ceritanya.

"Bukankah itu kau, Sehun?" Jongin juga bertanya sok innocent.

"Aku tidak akan lupa mengipasnya kalau saja tidak ada orang yang kelilipan 'kan?"

Jongin berdecak sebal. "Aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri tanpa bantuanmu."

Sehun tertawa remeh. "Benarkah?" Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya, membuat telapak tangannya kehilangan pekerjaannya dan beralih menjadi pengangguran di samping tubuhnya. "Mungkin kau bisa buta kalau aku tidak membantumu tadi."

Jongin kembali berdecak. "Alay."

Sehun menolehkan wajahnya, menatap Jongin dengan senyum kecilnya. "Aku serius."

"Bodoh." Jongin menumpukan tubuhnya pada kedua lengan. "Anak TK-pun tahu kalau mata tidak akan rusak semudah itu."

"Haha." Sehun tertawa singkat, lalu matanya kembali beralih menatap pemandangan di hadapannya.

"Langitnya indah, ya?" tanya Sehun, basa-basi.

"Hn." Jongin memperbaiki posisi duduknya, menjadi sedikit condong ke depan. "Kenapa harus terbenam ya?"

Kening Sehun berkerut tak mengerti. "Maksudmu?"

"Mengapa matahari harus terbenam.." Jongin menolehkan wajahnya, menatap wajah Sehun yang terlihat bingung, "... padahal hari ini sangat sempurna."

Sehun terkekeh pelan, lalu mengubah posisi duduknya sama seperti Jongin. Ia menolehkan kepalanya, menatap mata Jongin yang masih tertuju ke arahnya, memandang wajah Jongin yang terlihat sama indahnya dengan pemandangan di hadapan mereka. Ia tersenyum samar. Mengagumi wajah Jongin yang mendadak terlihat begitu menawan di matanya. "Kata-katamu."

Jongin mengernyit heran. "Apa?"

"Itu sedikit berlebihan."

"Benarkah?"

"Hn." Sehun mengangguk pelan, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemandangan alam di hadapannya. "Kau berbicara seolah hari esok tidak lebih sempurna dari hari ini."

"..."

"Padahal aku merasa hari esok bisa menjadi lebih sempurna.."

"..."

".. jika kita lalui bersama."

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya, memandang kepala Jongin yang entah sejak kapan tertunduk. Sehun tersenyum samar, lalu menggerakkan jemarinya perlahan untuk menggenggam jemari Jongin. Meremasnya lembut. Melayangkan tanda pada dunia bahwa Jongin sekarang hanyalah...

.

.

.

.

.

Miliknya.

.

.

FIN

.

.

gue mau malem mingguan. bye.

**January 10th, 2015**

**missing you again~ :3**


End file.
